


You're Alive Ain't Ya

by nevermore_plutonianshore (orphan_account)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Yondu, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Quill, M/M, Parent Yondu Udonta, Peter's childhood with the ravagers, Pre-Series, Protective Yondu, Ravagers - Freeform, Yondu as a dad, possible Kragdu, probably fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nevermore_plutonianshore
Summary: He decided to try his hand at comforting the boy who he had now adopted into his crew. And into his heart.Or, the mishaps of Peter and his new Ravager family.





	1. Chapter One

The Ravagers had a certain list of rules they had to follow and right at the top of that list it specifically said: No dealings in kids. Yondu could see why, while he himself didn't have a childhood, he knew that kids should be allowed to be kids for as long as possible. But the money that god was offering was just too good to turn down.

It was for a good cause though, that's what he kept telling himself. These kids were being taken to their father so they could live a good life, that's what he told the kids. Whether or not either he or the kids believed it was debatable, but at least he wasn't lying point blank.

This time the kid was on Terra. And he was a 'special' one, so that meant a little extra payment. Not that he was complaining, well not for that matter. He could feel the pit that had been forming in his stomach since the first time he talked to that god. There was something up with that guy, he could feel it.

Thinking back to all the other kids he had brought to uncertain fates, they all had one thing in common, besides having the same father: their mothers were always dead or dying. And while he hated to admit it, it definitely made the jobs easier. At least he didn't have to expect any variations with this kid.

The coordinates led to some place called "Missouri" and from what he could see it was mostly empty fields. At least it made it easier to conceal themselves from the Terrans who still had not accepted the fact that there was more than just themselves in this universe. Hell, his own planet wasn't even that far from Terra. The place seemed to get more industrialized, however, as they got closer to where the kid was.

Thankfully when he got there the cargo seemed to be waiting for him. He decided not to ponder over the circumstances that led to the poor kid being where he was, and he left the kid to be fitted with the translator before he went to go talk to him.

The kid was pretty small for what he knew of average Terran young. He had that same pink flesh that was common amongst the Terrans, Xandarians, and Hraxians. Though he was covered with little dots. Was that common for Terrans? He hoped so, Ego wouldn't be to happy if his kid got sick on his watch.

"I could eat 'em." He meant to say that to himself, but, judging by the boys reaction, it was loud enough to be heard.

"Cap'n, did you just say we'd eat 'em?" His first mate had apparently heard him too. Shit.

"Only if he don't listen." He was in too deep to back out now and this was the only way to save himself from being laughed out of his position as Captain.

"The crew'll be happy to hear that." Yondu waved him offend turned his attention back to the boy. He was really small. It was concerning. And now that he was in better lighting he could see the boy's tear stained face.

It was in that moment that Yondu knew, then and there, that this little boy was not going to be given to his father. He was going to stay with him and his crew and become a Ravager.

"Listen here boy, 'm Yondu and you're gonna stay here and learn to thieve, and lie, and be a Ravager," It was the only way he knew he could justify his actions. The boy was small and he could fit into places they couldn't.

However, the boy did not seem to realize what he was putting at stake for him. That he saved his life. To be fair though, the kid was just taken from the only home he had ever known and he and his crew weren't the friendliest of people.

"Ya have a name or something?" He asked after realizing that he didn't even know that kid's name yet.

" 's Peter." He mumbled quietly. His voice was raspy and raw, as if he'd been screaming. And, judging by the tears, he probably had been.

"Peter huh. So what'd you say? Wanna be a Ravager?" It really wasn't a question as he had no choice, but at least it gave the impression of free will.

"I just wanna go home." The floodgates opened and now he was openly crying.

To say that he knew how to comfort a crying child would be to lie. To say that he didn't try would also be a lie. But to say that he did it right was a stretch.

"Your Terra is already thousands of miles that way." He gestured back to where the planet that was now a blue dot. Peter ran to go look at his home, now lost in the distance.

This comment did the opposite of comfort the young boy, however, and instead put him in a panic. Now, instead of tears of sorrow, it was tears of terror and shock that ran down his cheeks.

"Hey, hey- it's fine. You're alive, ain't ya? How about we find you somewhere to sleep? You can stay with me in the cap'n's quarters if ya want." He decided to try his hand at comforting the boy who he had now adopted into his crew. And into his heart.


	2. Chapter Two

"Can I ask you something?" Came Peter's small voice.

"Sure kid." Where was the harm in a question?

"My mom used to say that my dad came from space, and that he would come and get me soon. And you're from space and all, so I was wondering. Are you my dad?" It was an awkward question for all of them and Yondu's harsh response didn't make it any better.

"What?! No I ain't your daddy." His heart skipped a beat. The kid thought he was his father, ha. He was lucky he wasn't going to meet his real dad.

"Oh, okay. Sorry for asking." To say the kid was disappointed was an understatement.

A silence fell around the two and the tension grew thick. Eventually it became unbearable and something had to be done about it. Suddenly an idea struck him.

"Hey kid, I found this last night. Figured you'd want it back." He reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a small box with an attached headpiece- Terran technology. It didn't seem like much, but Peter acted as if it were the world.

"My walkman! Thank you!" He ran and embraced the blue man in a constricting hug. It took a second for it to process in his head, but when it did he patted the young boy on the back.

When he finally let go it took a moment to catch his breath, but he was left genuinely curious.

"So tell me, what is that?" He motioned to the 'walkman'. It had to be of some importance if the kid was getting this excited over it.

"It's a walkman. My mom gave it to me. You put in a tape," he opened it up and demonstrated, "and it plays music." He then proceeded to take the headpiece which he had referred to as 'headphones' and put it on the man's head. It was a tight fit with his fin, but they made it work. They sat there for a few minutes and listened to some of the songs. He could honestly say that he had never seen the kid look so happy, it was... cute. His eyes lit up and his smile was contagious, soon enough Yondu was also sitting there and smiling, listening to the music.

They lost track of time and eventually Kraglin came in to tell him that he was needed elsewhere. But for the moment they needed to have a talk.

"So, as ya know it's been a few days since we picked the kid up and the crew was wondering when we are going to deliver him to his dad." With this he glanced back to Peter, he was sitting, still listening to his music.

"I thought I told y'all that we're keeping the kid. He could be used for thieving."

"Yeah, but we already broke the rule because we were transporting the kids, and I don't think we wanna get caught with one."

"What Stakar don't know can't hurt him." After all, Stakar broke that rule when he freed him from the Kree; he was barely out of childhood.

"And ain't I the cap'n," he waited for Kraglin to nod, "well what I say goes." With that Kraglin left, off to finish his duties. He decided to do the same. However, the kid just wouldn't let him be. He wouldn't stop running around and asking questions.

"What's this?" "Can I press this?" "What does this do?"

It was the most he had heard the boy talk since he'd gotten on the ship. And it got annoying real quick.

"Kid, stop asking questions or I'll... I'll," he thought back to the first night, of how terrified he was when he said, "or I'll eat ya." It had the desired effect, and he stopped talking. It worked a little too well, however, and the kid ran off. Alone. Unsupervised. On a ship where most of the crew would actually like to eat him. Shit.

It took hours to find him. Apparently he had managed to crawl up into the vents and then he had gotten himself stuck. It was an unanimous vote that Kraglin would be the one to go up and get the boy. He may or may not have promised him a reward later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos on the last chapter! Please feel free to give this one kudos, comments, anything! Thanks! If you have anything you'd like to see in future chapters please tell me! :)


	3. Chapter Three

Of all the species in this galaxy, Terrans are among the frailest. They are more prone to injury, and they can't fight off illnesses as well. And with the variety of species that made up the Ravager crew different viruses tended to spread. So one disease that had no effect to one could be fatal to another. So it was really no surprise when Peter fell sick.

The space flu was common enough and normally just a minor inconvenience, but to species the were unfamiliar to prolonged exposure to space, such as those native to Terra, it could prove deadly. Thankfully, the boy wasn't full-blooded Terran, so he stood a good chance at surviving.

Yondu has not left the boy's side since he fell sick. The crew was starting to talk, but the blue man would hear nothing of it. Anyone who spoke ill of the captain or his ward was met with an arrow to the head and a quick death. Needless to say, the crew went silent pretty quick.

He couldn't say that he hadn't ever been frightened before, but this was possibly the first time he had ever been truly scared for someone else. His boy was sprawled out on the small, uncomfortable bed, his head was beaded with sweat, and his expression was pained. It killed him to see Peter this way, but he couldn't possibly leave him, not when he was needed most.

He sat there, next to that bed, day-in and day-out; he refused to get up, he refused to leave his boy's side. He hadn't eaten, he hadn't slept, he hadn't left the medley in over a week. No one could reason with him.

"Cap'n, he's sleepin', he's fine." Kraglin tried, but to no avail. The Ravager captain didn't so much as lift his head in acknowledgment.

"Cap'n-" he was cut off by a sharp whistle, but it was half-hearted and stopped at least a foot in front of his face before it crashed to the ground. It held no threat, at least not while its owner was in this state.

"Cap'n, he's gonna be fine." He placed his hand on the older man's shoulder and pulled him into a tight embrace. Kraglin didn't know just how much that one show of affection was needed. After a moment more, he let go of the blue man and started to walk back to the door. He almost thought he was imagining what happened next.

"Do ya think that ya could watch 'im for me?" The voice was hoarse from lack of use and it wavered uncertainly.

"Yeah, yeah I'll watch 'im." It was a start. For the first time in a long time he was away from Peter's side, and off taking care of himself.

Kraglin walked over to where Yondu had been seated and took his place. He glanced over to the boy and suddenly he was overcome. He could feel it. He could feel the love that his captain had for this boy. And he could feel it from within himself. It was the same love, while not to the same degree, it was the same kind.

Eventually, after some hours, he had dozed off. When Yondu returned he was greeted by quiet snores and peaceful smiles. And suddenly the fear that he had previously felt had melted away. It was replaced with something he couldn't quite describe- it was warm and calming, it surrounded him and quelled his fear. It was a mix of pride and love for their small family- his family.

He stood there for a few minutes more taking in the peaceful scene. Eventually Peter began to toss and turn. He walked over to where the boy was laying and he felt his forehead- the fever had broken.

Tears started to well in his eyes. He hadn't realized just how terrified he was for the boy, how terrified he was to not have him. So, a few days later, when he and Kraglin fell prey to the illness he couldn't complain. At least, not that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and a huge thanks to everyone who has commented, left kudos, subscribed, and have bookmarked this! It means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave kudos, comment, etc. Thanks!


End file.
